Me and You
by LightningFarr0n
Summary: Damon is looking for something to satisfy his appetite when he comes along a club and meets Caroline. AU Damon/Caroline one shot.


_A/N: Another Daroline idea that came to me. Completely AU. Mainly because I was craving me some Daroline that was more based off of season one. I keep wondering why these ideas come to me in the middle of the night.. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The hard bass in the electronic music pumped through his undead veins, his icy blue eyes remaining fixated on the blonde in the middle of the dance floor. He focused his vision to the beads of sweat that nipped at the back of her fragile neck, his blood beginning to boil underneath his cold skin. As she worked her hips, he could have sworn he could hear her heart pumping in rhythm along with the music in the club. The flashing lights colored every body, head to toe as the crowd seemed to mesh as one. However, his eyes still fixated on the radiating blonde who seemed to dominate the crowd, men swaying with her in any direction of her choice. As his eyes came to a small slit while they focused harder, almost longingly at her, Damon knew he had to have this girl.<p>

He had traveled a long way from Mystic Falls to New York City in search of his brother Stefan. After fifty years you'd think that Damon would have snuffed him out by now. But, he had no such luck. While he searched high and low, he knew there was a reason he took a moment to relax tonight. The blonde bobbing away almost mindlessly confirmed his need for something more; something to satisfy his hunger. As he hovered around the sidelines of the club and relaxed his elbows on the bar top, his hard gaze continued to follow her from the shadows, taking in every movement she made as she made it.

A rather devious grin came upon his face as he waited silently, much like a predator about to steal a meal. However, once the music came to a slow, an indication that the song was changing, he watched as she brushed past the crowd and walked onwards to the bar. That sly grin wiping clear off his face, he spun to face the bartender as if he had not been watching her at all while she approached next to him and ordered a martini. "Scotch on the rocks," Damon ordered the bartender, as casually as he could.

His eyes swiveled to the side of him, only to meet her piercing blue hues that almost radiated her bouncy demeanor. He took the small moment to offer a friendly grin in return, almost entertained by her naive school girl look in his direction. There was a benefit to being undead and having the appearance that most girls would have found attractive. It made finding dinner a much simpler task. "See something you like?" Damon flirtatiously asked her over the new song bouncing in the background.

Her blue eyes ran up and down as if she were checking to make sure she could respond before she did. "Maybe I should ask you the same." The girl shot back dangerously.

The vampire allowed his eyes to linger over her tight top momentarily, acknowledging the way the cut in the shirt hung low towards her breasts. His eyes also roamed around her legs underneath the skirt she wore before he brought them back up to her own gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, a lighthearted smile appearing on his lips now.

She brought her attention to the bartender as the man handed both of them a drink. Instantly, she brought the martini to her lips and took a quick sip of it before speaking. "I know you were watching me from the sidelines." She admitted, not a drop of shyness in her tone. Her sexual appeal and body language oozed confidence. "You could have joined if you wanted to."

"I'm not much of a dancer." Damon returned as he took the scotch briefly to his own lips.

With a tilt of her head, she smirked almost amused at him. "Then why come to a club?"

"Maybe I'm looking for something else." He was vague, he wanted her to consider putting her entire attention onto him.

She rose her eyebrows. "A booty call?"

He laughed amused. "Well.." Damon trailed off.

The girl in front of him smiled wider at his. "You could have just said so."

To this, Damon rose his own eyebrows. She was a daring one, wasn't she? Most of the girls he had found at different clubs seemed to be shy, distant. Or they were too upfront, to the point of just sucking them dry and leaving them for dead. This girl had spunk, life, and something that instantly screamed in his head that she was definitely the one he wanted. Maybe he wouldn't have killed her as quickly has he had managed to kill off the other college girls. "What did you say your name was again, Miss Booty Call? I don't believe you've told me."

"And you haven't told me either, Mister Sidelines Guy." She flirted back.

"Damon." He responded easily. "My name's Damon."

Her blue orbs twinkled against the colorful lights above them. "I'm Caroline." She answered.

Now that he knew her name, it was going to be as easy as cake. But while he pondered it over, the look in her eyes showed no hesitation and he wondered if he'd even have to compel a girl of her league to take him home with her. "So… _Caroline," _he paused before taking another sip of his drink as she did the same. "Do you have a place we can scurry off to? Somewhere more quiet, hm?" Damon asked, his voice playing on certain words as to sound more convincing. He brought a free hand to her chin, lightly touching her as his lips came closer to hers. Slowly, his hand fell downwards towards her hips before he grabbed her a little tightly and pulled her into himself.

She seemed to be in a trance with him, the smell of his cologne intoxicating her mind and her eyes fought to stay peeled open as she gazed up at him almost in wonder. "Maybe.." she trailed off, her own tone teasing him.

He could feel the insides of himself roaring with hunger as his ears listened to the pumping of her veins from his body being close to hers. "Care to show me?"

Nodding slowly, she allowed her lips to remain mere centimeters from his before she pulled away and eyed him delightedly. "Like I said, you could have just said so."

[x]

As her lips locked with his in a dangerous kiss, Damon's hand ran up the back of the young girl's leg, roaming higher up to the thigh area before falling back down. His other hand rested lightly on her hip before he managed to push his tongue to her lower lip, parting her lips to allow his tongue to find hers. She moaned and his insides jumped at the sound, almost allowing him to lose control right then and there. Both his hands grasped her at the hips where she sat as she straddled him and seemed comfortable in his lap. His own groan of desire meshed with hers and the sound of her heart quickening managed to make his skin shiver. He broke the heated kiss, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck and to her collar bone, nibbling at the cool skin.

Her breath hitched and her own hands managed to find the buttons of the front of his shirt. She fumbled over the first few but managed to casually work them down to the bottom. Her own spine was shivering, her senses heightening as Damon worked away at her neck. "Fuck.." She breathed out softly.

He grinned wildly into her skin before propping his head up from her neck. "You're sure your friends aren't going to come back?"

As she caught his gaze, she shook her head quickly at his words, her eyes glazed over with lust in his direction. "Elena totally has a boyfriend and she won't be back until sunrise." Caroline insisted, assurance resting in her honest hues.

Damon's devilish smile spread across his lips once more and he brought his hands to her shirt, raising it in no time and pulling it over her before tossing it aside to the floor. As he was about to catch her lips once more, he beat her to it, fascinating him with her own desire to get the deed on. She pushed him onto his back, his body coming into a comfortable contact with the bed. But he had to dominate her, to be in control of the situation and so he rolled her over on her back, pushing her almost forcefully into the bed. She didn't seem to mind, only making that aching to sink his teeth into her even worse. He felt her push off his own shirt and her warm hands roamed over his bare back before coming to his chest and then looping around his neck as she tugged him into herself. He could have gotten used to a girl like this.

[x]

As he worked his body into her and they both came to the climax of the main event, Damon groaned loudly in pleasure, Caroline following suit with her own moans before her relentlessly tight grip on him softened. The smell of her invited him, her perfume, her sweat. His damp hair plastered against his scalp, he offered a content smile down at the blonde while her blue eyes looked up at him fascinated. "I'm taking it we had mutual enjoyment here. Didn't we, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded her head, her own flashy smile easily falling onto her lips. "Sure did."

"Good." Damon sighed before his face turned almost serious. "Let's get what I came for then." He responded.

A look of utter confusion filled her face. "What? We've already had sex like three times." She reminded him, completely puzzled.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Her scent was driving him wild, but nothing was going to smell as sweet as her fresh blood spilling onto her silky smooth skin. His eyes shifted into darkened hues before the white in his eyes transformed into a crimson red color. The brunette watched as her features crinkled further with confusion before his teeth became sharp like razors. The sheer horror in her eyes catching his breath before he wasted no time in indulging himself with her blood, his teeth piercing the smooth skin on her neck. She squirmed underneath him but his arms pinned hers down against the sheets as he let his body fill with ecstasy while he drank from her. The blood danced against his tongue, allowing him to let out a deep moan as he drank.

Caroline's voice trembled as she tried to scream out in freight but Damon hushed her as he drank harder and harder. Once he had become completely intoxicated with blood, he pulled away from her neck, the crimson liquid running cleanly down his chin before he used a hand to wipe it off. He licked it cleanly from his own skin before peering down at the girl and taking his hands away from the terrified blonde, he focused his eyes onto hers intensely. "You're not going to remember that I bit you, but you are going to remember that you danced at the club. You met me at the bar and we came back to your place." He began telling her a cover story as his eyes connected and hypnotized her own. "We had great sex, but someone broke in and attacked you while I was taking a shower. You were afraid of him, but you really liked me." Damon rose from his position on the bed as he finished licking off the last drip of stray blood on his hand. "And you really want to see me again sometime."

"I was afraid of him." Caroline responded almost mindlessly.

"Yes," Damon clarified.

"But, I really want to see you again, Damon." She added after a brief pause.

"_Exactly._" he smiled before he took his hand through her hair, allowing it to run through her blonde locks. "God, you are so beautiful." He stated as he turned to walk down the hallway of their apartment, looking for the bathroom so that he could take a shower.

[x]

Once he had managed to collect himself and clean up, he reapplied his clothes and Caroline helped him fit his jacket on his muscular arms, almost admiring him as she did so, completely unaware of the events that had taken place not even an hour ago. Sometimes it was too easy to feed and play with victims. However, Damon got a kick out of it every single time. Something about Caroline had him reeling though, wanting to return and have another round.

"Have a safe trip while looking for your brother." She expressed a friendly tone, her blue eyes shining with bliss.

"See you around, Blondie." Damon replied, leaning in to leave her one last blissful kiss on her lips. He took his leave, a satisfied smile glimmering on his face as he walked away as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 2,174<em>


End file.
